Deep Space Nine: Inquisition
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A strange, amobae-like mass has been spotted devouring planets and is slowly approaching DS9. The only one who knows anything about this creature or the scientist who created it, is the Cadet...


8

Deep Space Nine Inquisition

Cast

Captain Benjamin Lafayette Sisco:

Jake Sisco:

Colonel Kyra Nerys:

Ezri Dax:

Odo:

Quark:

Nog:

Lieutenant Worf:

Lieutenant Miles Edward O' Brian:

Molly O' Brian:

Dr. Julian Subatoi Bashir:

Gul Dukat:

Elim Garak:

Ensign Lucretia "Lu-Tek" T'ulnek:

Lieutenant Zachary "Zack" Shamar:

Commander Sasha Bruton:

Commander Aramy "Ram" Bruton:

Aurora Bruton:

Amara Bruton:

Ensign Yurika "Rika" Matsumura:

Cadet Riona:

Lieutenant JG Sulia Wolfstone:

Ensign Jinn Linyear:

Dr. Falkner X'chatl:

Members of the Tribunal:

"_I shall endeavor…to fight to the end."—General Robert E. Lee, The Wartime Papers of R.E. Lee _

Scene 1—A String of Gruesome Murders

_Recently, a strange force has been destroying everything in its path, engulfing everything in its wake, like an amoeba. No one knows about where this force came from, what its agenda is or why it is going on a killing spree. All that is known now is war is breaking out, and it has been the cause of many species becoming extinct by wiping each other out. It is coming closer and closer to the area of space where DS9 is. Either figure out what it wants, or discover a way to destroy it before it destroys everything else. Talking, it seems…doesn't do much good._

Kira: Captain, there seems to be a strange energy approaching on our sensors.

Ben: Bring it up on screen.

_The "object" is far away, but still moving at a slow pace and devouring everything it touches. _

Sulia: This reminds me of that old B movie "The Blob". Have any of you ever heard of it ?

Zack: I am familiar with this film, and I can see why you are reminded of it.

Riona: Wait a minute…I recognize that form !

_The crew looks at her with a lot of interest, very inquisitive about her sources. _

Sasha: From where, Cadet ?

Riona: In Academy, we had read about a race called the Engraad. Usually, their people are docile and non-violent but one of their scientists went insane. His name is Dr. X'chatl.

Apparently, he is responsible for this amoebae being released. If you haven't heard, because of his creation, there have been a string of murders across the galaxy. No one knows why X'chatl did this, but it's obvious that he is sending a message to all of those who dare to stand in his way.

Yurika: (shudders) How terrible.

Ben: And you're certain that no one knows exactly _where_ he is, or _why_ he wants to destroy the universe ?

Riona: Perfectly certain, I regret to say, Captain.

Miles: And what the hell are we supposed to do to stop this…thing ?

Ben: We find the creator…And start asking questions.

Scene 2—The Perilous Search

_Benjamin has briefed the members of the crew that will be piloting the NCSS Kyrie Elyesion (or "Kyrie" for short). Some of them have shared a drink in Quark's bar and have been given blessings or wishes for victory of some sort. The Commander of this new vessel is Aramy. They have left their children on DS9, hoping they will return to them. Meanwhile the amoeba life-form creeps closer to the quadrant of space where there are living things it can devour and destroy. Still far away, but it is ever looming in the distance. _

Aramy: Steady as she goes, men. Steady as she goes.

Jinn: Aye, aye, Commander.

_A rough ion storm lies ahead of them, but they decide to brave it. _

Lucretia: She's staying stable.

Sasha: The Captain was right when he said this vessel was sturdy. I've never been through such a violent storm and not have any turbulence.

Jinn: (hears a hailing frequency coming in) Not for long though, Ma'am.

Aramy: Well, what are you waiting for ? Patch it through.

Jinn: (does so)

X'chatl: (panicky) Who are you and why are you following me ?

Aramy: We're from Starfleet and word has it that we have been sent to retrieve you. You do realize that your "little experiment" has gotten out of hand ?

X'chatl: (becoming enraged) Experiment ? It is not just an experiment. It's poetic justice !

Sasha: Poetic justice ? What do you mean by that ?

X'chatl: Oh, you'll see soon enough (sinisterly) my _friends_. (begins firing upon them)

_The NCSS Kyrie rocks slightly from the impact but no damage is done since the shields are practically impenetrable. _

Jinn: Why do they always have to do things the hard way ?!

Aramy: Is he still there ? Can we communicate ?

Lucretia: (tries hailing X'chatl) No, he's cut off all lines of communication.

Jinn: Damn !

Riona: What do we do, Commander ?

Aramy: We try to beam him up. Wolfstone, Tulnek, Shamar…You three take care of him if he tries anything else.

Sulia, Lucretia, Zack: (saluting) Yes, Sir !

_Aggravated, the scientist continues firing upon them and tries to use his mind to block off the Kyrie's attempts at beaming him aboard. They finally succeed and the three crewmembers hold him._

X'chatl: You may have caught me, but not my creation… _(eyes begin to glow) _

Yurika: He's trying to summon it !

Zack: (gives X'chatl the Vulcan nerve pinch) Taken care of.

_X'chatl slumps forward, completely subdued by the technique. _

Sulia: But, we're not out of the woods yet.

_The three drag him to the brig and turn the NCSS Kyrie around to head back in the direction of the DS9. Sulia and Zack return while Lucretia watches over the prisoner. Suddenly, their mapping systems go berserk and they cannot determine their course home. _

Jinn: Mapping systems are no longer operational.

Sulia: (typing in combinations) Nothing, Sir.

Aramy: We have to keep trying, Wolfstone. We _will_ get back to base. Just don't lose hope.

Scene 3—Back at DS9

_The children are finishing up a game of virtual volleyball in the holodeck and are sitting outside drinking water when they hear news that the amoeba has stopped in its tracks… _

Jake: Did you guys hear about the mass coming to a halt ?

Aurora: Yes.

Amara: And no one seems to know why.

Nog: I bet you that the crew of the Kyrie captured that crazy mad scientist guy !

Amara: I don't doubt that, Nog. _I_ _know_.

Aurora: The only thing I don't understand is why it has taken the Kyrie so long to come back.

Amara: Neither do I, and I'm beginning to become concerned.

Jake: I wouldn't worry too much about it…I'm sure they're fine.

Nog: (nods) Yeah, now come on. I've got dibs on Jake this time and I'm going to beat you this time.

Amara: We'll see about that, Nog.

_The children rush back into the holodeck past Dr. Bashier. _

Julian: Careful ! (chuckles) (aside) Silly, silly children !

_Julian walks down to Quark's bar to get something to drink. There, he sees Miles and Odo sitting down to enjoy some food and drink. _

Julian: So, have you heard anything else about the creature ?

Miles: (takes a drink of beer) No.

Odo: It seems to have stayed still for quite some time.

Julian: And no one is sure why ?

Miles: (nods)

Odo: Not even the Captain. _Most_ of us have been keeping our eyes on it. (looks at Quark working the crowd)

Quark: (hears him over the ruckus) I _heard _that ! _Some_ things are just more important !

Odo: (shakes his head left and right) But, I have a feeling that X'chatl is the key to everything.

_Suddenly there is a red alert, and the crewmembers scramble to the ready room. _

Odo: Come on, Miles…You can finish your drink some other time.

Miles: (takes another quick swig of his Guinness and follows his crewmates)

Scene 4—Reasoning With the Enemy

Ben: We have all been concerned for the welfare of our fellow crewmates on the NCSS Kyrie. Lieutenant Worf has informed me that a faint hailing frequency came in from it. She seems to have lost her way home, but our return frequency has given them assistance in locating us, but the creature has now reawakened.

Miles: (to himself) You've got to be kidding me.

_An image of the amoeba moving closer and closer to the DS9 is seen on their view-screen. It seems to be confused though, not really certain of what it should be doing. It acts as though it has been hurt._

Ezra: What's wrong with it ?

Dukat: Not certain. We have to watch for those psuedopods though.

_Before long the Kyrie arrives back at the Station with X'chatl in toe. X'chatl is struggling in the grips of Sulia, Lucretia and Zack. _

X'chatl: You can only hold me for so long !

Aramy: Silence ! I've heard enough.

Yurika: Don't anger him any further…He'll try summoning his creature again.

Kyra: So, he controls it with his thoughts ?

X'chatl: (sighs) Of _course_ I do, I'm the one who created it ! You are all such fools !

To think that my intellect is being wasted when I could dominate this Universe !

Hell, I could create my own with enough effort !

Julian: (to Ezra) Quite the egotist, isn't he.

Ben: I don't doubt that Doctor, but you do realize that other species exist in the Universe. You cannot simply…

X'chatl: (interrupts, with a sly, devious sneer) Destroy everything ? (laughs) Oh, with enough time I could. Those idiots in my home world, Engraad never appreciated my genius. They granted the highest honor to someone who didn't even deserve it. _I_ was the one who deserved that award, not that blasted woman !

_The crewmembers wonder of whom he is speaking. _

Ben: (approaches the Doctor and looks him straight in the eyes) Getting angry isn't always the solution, Doctor. (pauses) Take him to the brig. Tomorrow, we will have a tribunal and we will see exactly who this "mystery woman" is. The rest of you, watch that blob like a hawk.

Present crewmembers: (salute) Aye, aye.

_Sulia, Lucretia and Zack carry the Doctor away to the Brig. The three watch him carefully and he realizes he has been beaten. Matters are about to become even worse for the Doctor and he will learn the hard way that violence, destruction and most importantly anger are usually never good solutions to a temporary problem. _

Scene 5—The Tribunal

_In another space station, not too far away from DS9 the tribunal begins to question the criminal at large._

Tribunal member #1: Did you ever mean to harm others when you created the being known as X23589 ?

X'chatl: Initially, I did not. (slightly angered) But she drove me to it !

Tribunal member #2: Who is "she" ? Could you tell us who "she" is ?

X'chatl: (with some bitterness) She is no longer here. (sighs) I wanted to save her from the disease that enslaved her. She was such a brilliant mind. She was the woman I loved, my one and only wife. Her name was Lenore.

Tribunal member #3: But why did you create X23589 ?

X'chatl: After all my failed efforts in keeping Lenore alive, she was honored for her service to science and I had done all the work. Naturally, I became jealous and I became irate…

Tribunal member #1: Thereby going mad.

X'chatl: Yes.

Tribunal member #2: You do realize that your actions could warrant the death penalty ?

X'chatl: Yes. (sharply exhales) When I created X23589 I didn't know we had such a bond, nor did I realize what I could do with it. I never intended for all those planets to be destroyed.

Tribunal member #3: Yet, it happened. Our jury has deliberated over the events that have happened and we have come to a conclusion that you are guilty as charged. The creature you have created, sadly must be destroyed.

X'chatl: I understand, and I accept my fate as well as its.

_X'chatl is led away from the tribunal by officers and everyone is dismissed. Sadly, X'chatl has been sentenced to death and his trip to execution is in 1-year's time. The crewmembers of DS9 witness the amoeba being imprisoned for later destruction and they feel a sense of sadness at leaving although they may not physically show it. _

Scene 6—In Quark's Bar

_All crewmembers, including the Captain are celebrating a victory as well as contemplating exactly why X'chatl did what he did._

Elim: It's very sad to think that X'chatl became consumed with madness and refused to get any counseling in his grief.

Julian: If he had, maybe he wouldn't have done what he did.

Dukat: Perhaps, but I do not believe any measure of help would have soothed the man's melancholy. You could clearly see within his eyes that he adored his wife, Lenore. He only wanted to bring her back but denied that he had no such power.

Zack: I never really understood "emotions" as you know them, but I've never been in love.

Jynn: I've never been in love myself, Zack. But, I can imagine how powerful of an emotion it is.

Molly: Very powerful indeed. All of us have tried to explain it, or try to make some sense of it. I believe it's metaphysical. Something we're never meant to understand.

Miles: Interesting concept, M'dear. Yet, it still saddens me that X'chatl has to be executed. I know that sounds controversial, but maybe he should've had another chance.

Molly: I know how you feel, Love. But, what he did was premeditated and plotted very precisely. Besides, a lot of civilizations were crushed because of him and his creature.

Odo: Justice was served today, O'Brian. And you know I'm right.

_The others agree, and Miles regretfully, but reluctantly agrees as well. _

Worf: At least now, his spirit can join the spirit of his wife.

Lucretia: I never pegged you as a romantic, Lieutenant.

Worf: (slightly put off) I'm not, I'm just saying…it's possible. Besides, we should not focus on such unpleasantness.

Ezra: Exceptional point.

Kyra: I propose a toast to our good works and to another mission accomplished.

_Everyone agrees and raises a glass of champagne. The children, not old enough to drink, raise glasses of soda. _

_The scene quickly cuts away from that after the crew has enjoyed a celebratory feast. Benjamin is standing at a window watching vessels fly in and out of the space station in his quarters and making his log for the day. _

Ben: Captain's log supplemental. I cannot say how proud I am of my crew and how pleased I am that the strange incident with the mysterious amoeba is over. It's true how love can sometimes bring men to madness and that is what happened to Falkner X'chatl. Although I am strangely soothed at the sentence he inevitably has to serve. It is a bittersweet justice, but he will be together with Lenore once again.

I think all of us who have truly loved can relate to his sacrifice and how that force is what pulls us together and makes us strive to reach out to others and continue exploring frontiers our ancestors never would've imagined us reaching.

_As Sisco is orating this log, a shot of the space station can be seen, and he is seen looking out at the stars and the vessels flying by from a distance. From then on, we see supernovae forming as the camera pans away from DS9. The main DS9 theme is played while the credits roll. _

By: Elizabeth Berndt

January 20, 2005


End file.
